


Bride

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a game anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride

She meets Anthy for tea at their usual shop, their usual table, and lets Anthy order their usual flavors. The only thing _not_ the usual for today is her purpose.

It's been six years since Utena disappeared from Ohtori Academy and five since she and Anthy found each other again. Without the rules of the duels and the End of the World looming over them they've built a new relationship founded on trust instead of secrets, friendship instead of roles, love instead of obligation. There are no princes, only an equal partnership.

It's why two days ago, Utena took the money she'd saved for months and went to a jeweler. Why she clutches a little box in her right hand, her palm sweating from the friction and from anticipation. She knows what she wants to say, but it's still a big step to take nonetheless.

"Anthy," she says quietly when they're halfway through their drinks. "You realize what's coming up, right?"

"Yes, Utena." She hasn't called her _Miss_ in forever, Utena will never get over how wonderful her name all alone sounds. "The fifth anniversary of the day we were reunited, and they've been the best five years of my life." Anthy brushes a lock of long hair away from her cheek, she hasn't worn it up since she left the Academy. Sometimes she ties it back while she tends to the garden, but in a simple ponytail that suits her more than the updo ever did.

"Mine, too. I wasn't lying when I said the times I were happiest were with you," Utena says. "That's why..." She inhales deeply, taking the box from her coat pocket and lifting the top. It's a slender gold band with a ruby cut to resemble a rose. The one thing that remained consistent with past Anthy and present Anthy is her love of roses. (And Chu Chu, who sits on the table stuffing himself with cookies.)

Anthy gasps, her gaze falling on the ring before locking with Utena's.

"Is this..."

Utena takes Anthy's free hand and slips the ring onto her finger, eyes never leaving hers.

"You were my Rose Bride in the past," she says, "but now, will you be my real bride?"

"Yes," Anthy whispers without skipping a beat, pulling her chair closer and setting her tea down, cupping Utena's cheek. Utena leans closer and their lips meet softly, mango clashing with blood orange, pink strands brushing violet, fingers entwining. Utena feels something cool and smooth on her hand and when they part, she finds a silver band with a white diamond in the center. It, too, is shaped like a rose.

"It's perfect."


End file.
